Am I Wrong (Emmett Cullen)
by Narisadar
Summary: 'Am I wrong. For thinking out the box from where I stay? Am I wrong. For saying that I choose another way' Atalanta Moore was never the perfect child. But as much as her actions shouted 'Trouble, Problem Child, Dangerous' she had always been a nice kid. When her parents move the family back to their home town things start to change in Atalanta's life, but for good or bad?


**Starts at the beginning of Twilight**

**Asteria Metis Moore – 19**

**Atalanta Thanatos Moore – 18**

**Triton Heracles Moore – 15**

**Persephone Iris Moore – 14**

**Word Count: 1,365**

* * *

><p>Atalanta Thanatos Moore was born on September 25th, 1987 to a young couple by the names of Thalia and William Moore.<p>

She was a plump, healthy child with large bright green eyes and a tiny tuft of mahogany hair on her small head. Her parents could tell right away from the twinkle in her eyes that she was not going to be an easy child as their first, the 1 year old Asteria Metis Moore, was.

The first couple of months were spent as sleepless nights and tiring days as the couple tried to take care of both their young daughters, one of which was causing significantly more problems than they were really worth. After the first year things started to settle down but it was clear that Atalanta's older sister was suffering a little from the lack of attention due to her annoying younger sisters' behaviour. The couple decided to hold off of having any more kids for a couple years, so that their two girls could grow out of the baby stage.

Three year later they welcomed Triton Heracles Moore to the world.

His two older siblings were fascinated and annoyed by the loud, ugly, pudgy, smelly thing that their parents had brought home to them. The only thing they could both be united on it seemed was the topic of their brother, with his shiny emerald eyes and loud cries that kept them awake at night. They eventually got used to the slightly adorable thing as it reached the 1 year mark, but before they knew it their parents had brought home another one.

Persephone Iris Moore was the most adorable little thing you could imagine, with her silky black locks and cute button nose there was no denying she was going to grow up to be a beautiful young women. But for the moment she was another pudgy, smelly thing that sucked up a lot of Mummy and Daddy's time.

* * *

><p>As the children got older Asteria took an interest in medicine when she first studied dieses and cures at school in the 8th grade. She said it had always been her dream to give back to the community and try to help others in need, so she started hiring books out of the library on medical procedures and all sorts of dieses and before the family knew it she was spouting random medical facts at the dinner table. Needless to say a lot less food was consumed during dinner times after that day.<p>

Triton, true to his name, decided he liked water sports when he was 9, so from then on out our Friday nights were spent cheering him on in swim meets and Saturday afternoons were spent watching him kick butt in water polo. By the age of 12 he was running 8km in the mornings with his older sister, Atalanta. It seemed he wanted to try and make a career out of sports while still making sure his parents didn't kill him when his grades started to drop. The compromise was that he had to maintain a low B in at least half of his classes and no lower than a solid C in the rest otherwise he had to cut back on his sports and focus on school.

Persephone turned out to be a bit free spirted, always laughing or smiling and awed at simple things like water on leaves or a butterfly's wings. The general opinion in the house was that she was to either become an artist or a botanist, though most leaned on the side of artist. Despite her temperament she was a wonderful listener and was always full of abstract advice to take your mind off the problem at hand. The only thing that did annoy her family as she got older was her obsession with being eco-friendly. Now don't take it the wrong way the Moore's were all for the environment but Persephone's obsession was just a step to far in the mind of the family. But Thalia and William Moore weren't complaining too much as she was by far the easiest child to deal with.

Atalanta Thanatos Moore was the trouble child, just like her parents predicted.

Always picking fights at school, getting into trouble with the teachers, pulling pranks at home and stealing from stores for fun are just some of her offenses. But the thing was she didn't do it for attention like one might think (middle child syndrome and all that), she did it because she could, to prove that she was smarter than others.

When it started at age 12 her parents tried nearly everything; therapy, grounding, religion, family time, boxing, but nothing worked. Atalanta refused to talk to the therapist saying he was just going to try to fix her with medication, during her grounding she snuck out her window when her parents weren't looking and came back with a new addition for her room before they noticed she'd been gone. Atalanta was furious when they tried to drag her into church saying 'she didn't need no god damn righteous deity telling her what to do' (admittedly they were relieved at that, the Moore's had never been terribly religious). Family time seemed to be working for a couple of weeks but eventually she just went back to her old ways, they were starting to give up hope.

When they first took her to boxing she look at the weirdly but went along with it, they were hopeful they had found a solution, but alas it was not to be. Though she never lost a match, the instructor kept telling she wasn't allowed to do half of what she was doing. The owner told the Moore's that unless their daughter wanted to learn to box they should take her elsewhere, so they did because Atalanta said she wanted to try some kind of martial arts. There was an immediate improvement; she stopped getting into trouble with teachers and picking fights at school, though she still enjoyed pranking and the rush of stealing things.

As she continued, the sensei suggested that she taking up gymnastics as well to help with her flexibility and ariel tricks. So for a few years she happily spent 4 afternoons a week at a dojo or gym, but the time outside of that she was still stealing and a few times she had been caught and warned that if she didn't stop soon she would be sent to juvie as she was 14 now. She laid off for a year before the temptation became too much and she went back to her old ways, for six months no-one noticed but then her parents started to realise that stuff was appearing in their daughter room again.

They forced her into dance one afternoon of the week and made her get a job on Saturdays to try to stop the habit. When that didn't work they made a deal, she could have whatever she wanted (within reason of course) if she just toned it down to small places once a month. Atalanta agreed but her reward was something her parents were not expecting; she wanted her ears pierced again. So she came home with her mum from the mall that night with 2 new holes in her ears; two more piercing just above the normal ones. When her parents asked her to tone it down again this time to once every 2 months she asked to die the ends of her hair. By the time she turned 17 she had a nose piercing on her left, a single snake bite on the right of her lip, a bar across the top of her right ear and the ends of her hair had been ombred honey blond. But her parents were happy because she finally stopped stealing altogether.

* * *

><p>The family of six lived happily in hot, sunny Las Vegas, Nevada for another year until the Mr and Mrs Moore decided they wanted to go back and visit their not so hot and sunny childhood home.<p> 


End file.
